Thinking
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: Thinking. Always thinking. Always thinking about him. Who is thinking about who? Read to find out. Pairings are B/L and Br/N. Plz R/R for me. PG-13 to be safe.


Ok I have decided to write another Zoid fic. My other one just sucked hope this is better. Now on to it.  
  
  
  
I don't own anything so you cant sue me!! :P  
  
  
  
THINKING. By Galux Phoenix.  
  
Thinking. Always thinking. Always thinking about him.  
  
He had left two years ago, but was never far from her thoughts. His hair was short, light blonde and spiked. He was taller than her, never paid attention to anyone unless it was about zoids. He like her was a zoid warrior. A world class one at that. He reminded her of Bit.  
  
She always wondered why he left, and why he never said goodbye not even to his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"The Red Horn is gone!!" Jamie yelled, as he ran through the Blitz team base. "What!!" Leena screamed as she came out of her room. Jamie stoped outside her room.  
  
"Chris and his Red Horn are gone. So is all his stuff." Jamie told her stepping back in case she attacked him. Which she tried before crashing onto her knees in tears.  
  
**End flashback.**  
  
  
  
A few tears ran down her already tear stained cheeks. She let out a few small sobs as Bit Cloud was walking past her room. The door was half open.  
  
"Leena are you alright?"  
  
He went in and sat next to her on the bed putting his arm around her, kissing her cheek. She shook her head and cried into his shoulder. Her fingers stroking the picture in her hand. Bit looked at it, it was of his twin brother Chris.  
  
"Who's that guy?" Bit said still looking at the photo.  
  
"Chris. He was my boyfriend, but he left us two years ago, and I never knew what happened to him." She confirmed what Bit thought as his body tensed up.  
  
"He joined the Backdraft." He said with pure hate in his voice. Leena looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "He was my twin brother, until he joined them."  
  
  
  
**Flashback.**  
  
"I'm leaving to join the Backdraft." Chris stood there in front of his twin brother Bit.  
  
"No you can't!!" Bit looked in disbelief at him.  
  
"I can and I will!!" Chris walked out of the room and out of Bit's life forever, or so they believed.  
  
**End flashback.**  
  
  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Leena had calmed down after a while, but Bit was still angry.  
  
"We have a battle tomorrow." Doc informed the Blitz team as they sat in the tactics room.  
  
"Who with?" Brad asked without looking up.  
  
"Um.the Fluegel Team. It's a two on two battle." Doc replied to Brad.  
  
"Naomi huh. Well at lest it's not one of those amateur teams." Brad said coolly they rest of them nodded in agreement.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////// In the Backdraft Whale King a warrior was being informed about tomorrows battle in witch they were going to overtake.  
  
"You must take the Blitz team out fast. But beware of the white Liger Zero it is an exceptional zoid with a good pilot who goes by the name Bit Cloud." The warrior looked up at the mention of that name. His brother, he was going to have to defeat his own brother and ex-team mates. Chris sighed. "Are you alright Lnt.?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." His eyes looked sad remembering all of the good days with his brother and team.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know there is something wrong. Do you know them?" she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Bit is my brother and I used to be on the Blitz team." He sighed at the captain. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well then you might if you bet them get a larger promotion." He looked up at her and smiled. They saluted each other before going in different directions.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\ At the battle ground the Blitz team sent out Leena and Bit against Naomi and Leon.  
  
"Ready..Fight!" the judge yelled. The zoids ran at each other Bit and Leon engaged in close range combat while Naomi tried to shoot down Leena. Then suddenly the judge yelled.  
  
"Intruder alert!! Intruder alert!! Battle cancelled!! Battle cancelled!!" all of the warriors looked around until they saw a black Whale King flying over head. A dark judge capsule landed on top of the normal one.  
  
"This battle has been taken over by the Backdraft group! Welcome your new opponent the Shadow Liger!!"  
  
A hatch under the Whale King opened and a zoid came out it was black and dark blue. A cross between a Blade Liger and the Shadow Fox. It had the body of a Shadow Fox, the blades of the Blade Liger and a slightly wider head.  
  
"Who does this guy think he is anyway??" Bit growled getting angry.  
  
"Someone you know very well."  
  
"Chris!!" Bit and Leena yelled.  
  
"How dare you!!" Bit yelled getting really angry again, angry enough to almost kill his twin brother.  
  
Chris smirked before launching into attack on Naomi who went down fast.  
  
"Naomi!! Are you alright??" Brad screamed through the com-link. She nodded. He blushed realising all the strange looks he was getting from Doc and Jamie.  
  
Chris next went for Leon, who's Blade Liger had it's leg sliced of by Chris' blades.  
  
"That is it you are going down!!" Leena yelled before letting lose her weasel unit total assault on her ex-boyfriend. He dodged every one of her shots, but knocked her out with one shot.  
  
"And now for you Bit. I don't care what your zoid is, what team your on or even who you are but you are so going down." Chris smirked at Bit through the com-link. Bit smiled at him full of confidence.  
  
"You will never change will you Chris." Chris looked stumped. Before he could react Bit and the Liger had already started to charge.  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!!" Bit yelled as the Liger jumped into the air and slashed the shoulder of the Shadow Liger as it tried to dodge the strike. As the Liger Zero landed the Shadow Liger's front legs collapsed in blue sparks as it had a command system freeze. Chris got out of the Shadow Liger and Bit from the Liger Zero.  
  
"Did you tell Leena?" Bit looked at his twin standing in front of him.  
  
"Tell me what?" she said walking up to them from where her Gunsniper lay.  
  
"His real name." Chris shook his head glaring at Bit.  
  
"Tell her and die." Chris had his hands balled into fists and eyebrow twitching. "Chris's real name is .. Rupert!!" Bit doubled up in laughter at his brother's real name.  
  
"That is it your dead!!" Chris started to chase Bit around the zoids with a really big mallet he found in mid air. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Bit ran and hid behind Leena. "I guess I can forgive you she would have found out sooner or later." Chris sighed while Bit poked his tongue out at his brother. They turned and walked back to the Hover Cargo. Chris walked up to Leena and asked her.  
  
"So are you still my girl?" looking at her. She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm your brother's." Bit knew he would be angry so he had already started to run before Chris managed to find his malate.  
  
Brad and Naomi shook their heads at them and continued to walk towards the Hover Cargo hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it!! It took me a whole of 3 hours so you better appreciate it!! If you flame me I will just flame you back. XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP  
  
Galux Phoenix. ( ( ( ( ( ( :P :P :P :P :P :P ( ( ( ( ( ( :P :P :P :P :P :P :( ( ( ( ( ( :P :P :P :P :P :P ( ( ( ( ( ( :P :P :P :P :P :P ( ( ( (  
  
  
  
Ok now I have used up all of my creative from sugar high. 


End file.
